


séduction

by SeeCee



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeCee/pseuds/SeeCee
Summary: Ed likes to be held down and fucked within an inch of his life, what he does not like is to submit to men lesser in rank. Leaving him with few possibilities
or 
How to seduce your older brother





	

Edmund was horny. Insufferably, so. Of course, he would like to do something about it, it was just... well, in a way his taste was rather  _singular._

He liked to be dominated, held down, fucked within an inch of his life, as it were. And while a number of candidates were indeed capable of such a feat, there was also one more thing; Men, who were lesser in rank, just didn't do it for him. Not anymore, any way.

Because no matter how rough they were and how dizzy he was from being pounded into the mattress (or wall, or table, or hay, or sparring rink, or just flat out grass) he always knew he was still the one in control. He was their king, after all, his rule was their command.

 

So, yeah, Ed was horny and he was in need of someone who would be able to wrest from him whatever they wished.

Oreius stood to question. He was the royal siblings' weapon and battle instructor. Military-wise, he only answered to Peter. On the other hand, having a horse dick shoved up his insides might be a lot less pleasurable than Edmund could hope.

 

Then there was Mr. Tumnus. Dear, good, old Mr. Tumnus, who was always regarded as a friend, never a subordinate. And Ed had heard such titillating tales of the endurance of fauns. So, he'd probably make a pass at him if he didn't fear that he'd make Tumnus fluster so gravely that any further interactions in- and outside of court would be dominated by awkwardness rather than delectable tension.

 

The most desperate option he tended to make use of was to put on a disguise and roam Telmare and Calormene for suitable partners. But ever since Susan's dismal almost-engagement and their fortuitous recovery of Prince Cor, as well as the ensuing month long flyers with their faces on it, made that no longer a possibility.

If he wanted to find someone, who had never seen hide nor hair of him he'd have to go deep into the country, which no. Too much effort for a couple of barely satisfying shags.

Really, he's losing means to get laid here.

 

Lastly, he promised himself finding a husband for Susan that he could lure into a bi-nightly affair would be his absolute last resort.

 

He mused about these misfortunes, while idling down to the training grounds. Some Telmarine knights were staying at the castle and sparring for a tournament, so Edmund sauntered over. Enjoying himself on these glistening bodies at least in theory. He was desperate enough to just bed one - or multiple, or all at the same time - anyway.

 

When he sat down on the stand, he noticed Peter was among the combatants. Despite Edmund's notion that Peter had risen late as he hadn't been at breakfast, he seemed to instead have caught an uncharacteristically early morning.

 

Incidentally, it was even Peter's turn. That should be fun. He was an excellent swordsman, even Edmund himself rarely managed to beat him. Also, he had decided to use Rhindon today. This fight would be a real treat then. If it lasted longer than five seconds.

Swiftly, the fight began and even swifter Peter had the upper hand. Relegating the pace and ferocity of attacks. His opponent could barely do anything but accept Peter's violent blows. And he was toying with him, too!

Edmund smirked. He saw how Peter forewent to land a final strike in favour of drawing the pleasure out just a moment longer. His sword arm was sure and strong, his whole body poised and virile. Edmund's chest swelled with pride for him and their family bond.

Finally, Peter ended the fight, sending the knight on his ass and poking Rhindon straight into his throat.

Instead of wild applause the gathered stood in awe. Quivered in awe, more like. That's right, none of them were a match for his brother, the High King and mightiest warrior of Narnia, the deservedly highest-ranking out of all of them.

 

...

 

_Oh._

 

Oh, indeed.

Immediately, Edmund jumped up from his seat and proceeded to get down there.

Peter helped the defeated man up on his feet and the other knights clapped both of them on the back. The mood eased again, Edmund snagged up a knife and skipped over.

“I say, brother, how about you fight someone your own size for a chance?”

“Are you insinuating I did not win on fair grounds, _brother_? _”_ Peter greeted him with a smile of his own.

“Let's see how you fare against me and we shall pass judgement then?”

“Very well.”

Ah, how pleasantly easy it was to goad Peter. Edmund only hoped it was like that with every endeavour and not just battle. Then again, it never hurt to bring a fight to the bedroom, did it?

Edmund's tactic was not to win but merely making Peter chase and track him. Predictably, he soon grew annoyed and started his own taunts for Edmund to be a man and face him! Not knowing that that was exactly the intention Edmund had. He dodged one of Peter's swings by stepping closer to him and ended, oh so clumsily, up tumbling down and yanking Peter with him.

He even landed pressed right on top of him! Peter groaned and lifted his head. Edmund let his legs fall open, ground his erection against Peter's abdomen and held his gaze all the while.

Message formulated, stamped and send off!

Peter only knitted his eyebrows in confusion and got up.

“Looks like our Edmund is the one who would like to win on _grounds.”_ Everyone, excluding Edmund, snickered gleefully.

Message received, laughed at and thrown back at face.

“Now, it seems I have to leave you,” Peter announced to the circle. “This last _skirmish_ guaranteed for me to need a bath.”

Oh, message actually written in code. Clever brother.

 

Edmund let Peter go with a reasonable headstart. Except he saw him walk past the communal baths. Which, weird, but probably only meant he'd go for his own private bathroom. Which, great, because you could be as loud as you wanted.

Curiously enough, once he got there a badger was just closing the door behind her and informing Edmund that his brother explicitly wished not to be disturbed at the moment.

 

Great, new tactic then.

 

A feast would be held at the end of the tournament. Everyone would be drunk and bawdy and distracted. The perfect opportunity for Edmund to swoop in and bring Peter's head, and more importantly body, on track.

 

The winner, a Ser Nicolas, had the privilege of opening the dance with Queen Susan. The rest gathered in a circle. Edmund slunk over to Peter, positioning himself very closely, the crowd seriously tended to get a bit cramped.

"He has an excellent sword, Nordic steel," Edmund whispered low. Peter's head barely inclined towards him but Ed was certain he listened.

"I've had the pleasure myself of polishing it once or twice. Though, I'd say his technique lacks a bit in determination. I enjoy my partners more when they don't hold back."

Ha! A faint blush was creeping up Peter's neck. Ed was just about to place his hand well on his arse when Peter was approached by a Dryad. He bowed to her, took position and together they waltzed away into the room. No stray gaze found his way back to Edmund. He fixed his eyes on him regardless. Just in case.

 

As soon as Peter settled down again, Ed sought out the seat next to him.

Politely, he intended to wait for the Anvardian knight to finish his tale before meaning to seize Peter's attention.

Apparently, though, that sword-blundering troll believed himself to be a great story-teller and jumped right into his next feeble narration.

Without further ado Edmund therefore seized Peter's thigh.

Comically enough, Peter flinched so hard that his knee banged into the table. Prompting their neighbours to throw curious glances toward their High King. Not ideal.

"Excuse me, my friends, it seems my brother is full of mischief again tonight," He smiled and pointedly grabbed Edmund's fingers to throw them off his leg.

The dignitaries all laughed amused and resumed.

Peter threw him an annoyed but quietly questioning stare. Edmund only wiggled his eyebrows.

No, brother dear, that was not a mistake.  
Too bad, though, because Peter interpreted it as confirmation that Ed indeed meant only to tease him.

Which, you know, wasn't even wrong. It's just he didn't mean it as a teasing little brother but as in 'cock'-tease, if you catch his drift, which sadly, Peter did not.

 

Fine, more of an aggressive approach then.

 

He had to wait a full week before a suitable opportunity rolled around.

Credible sources (Lucy) told him that Peter was up in the library at this very moment. Although, it was already late and probably deserted by now. Weird for Lucy, Perfect for him.

Quickly, Edmund slipped into the skimpiest little underpants he owned and... nothing else, really. He merely donned the fur coat over it.

He was sure his brother would recognize it.

'Why, this old thing? Of course, I kept it. You wish to inspect it? How about you inspect this!'

Then the sight of his practically naked and shivering baby brother would stir up the perfect cocktail of protectiveness and base desire and he would not be able to help himself but to ravish the oh so vulnerable Edmund right then and there on the table.

Mentally, Edmund was already rubbing his hands at the imagined success. Hurriedly, he scuttled on. His legs indeed growing cold as the coat barely reached his thighs now.

 

Arriving at the library, thankfully without any unplanned encounters on the way, Ed carefully followed the few dim lights leading to Peter's makeshift work station.

He sat there unmoving, concentrating deeply.

Now, no rash movements.

 

With that Edmund slammed against the nearest bookshelf until a couple of thick volumes toppled to the ground, startling Peter.

"Oops," Ed slurred.

"Edmund?"

"Peter?" Ed asked. "Oh, I didn't think anyone would still be up here," He giggled, angled his backside to Peter and, legs straight, bend down to collect a couple of stray books.

"Well, I- I... " Peter stuttered. "I was just- "

"You were just?" Edmund prompted, noticing with glee how Peter's eyes stayed glued to the spot where mere moments ago Edmund's butt was that close to peek out from under the coat.

Abruptly, Peter slammed back into reality.

"I was just about to finish up," He cleared his throat and turned resolutely back to the parchments.

But Petey, the show was only about to start.  
Still smirking, Edmund sauntered over.

"Are these the new trade agreements for the Lone Islands?" He asked, leaning in very,  _very_ close. Expectedly, Peter stiffened. Just not quite at the right spot. Yet.

"Yeah, um, yes, they are. I do hope they will find the conditions acceptable."

"If you want I can take a look at it." Edmund suggested and before Peter could utter protest, stepped Edmund around and plopped down in his lap.

Deserving credit, Peter barely let out a grunt. Unfortunately, though, his hands that had flown up out of reflex now retreated back to hang loosely by his sides.

No biggie.

Edmund shifted a bit in an effort to get more comfortable, yes it was entirely necessary to grind his ass so hard into Peter' crotch. For show he then began to read, letting out the occasional sound that resembled more a suppressed moan than a simple noise of agreement. Yeah, also, the coat just so happened to slip off of one shoulder. Exposing it and his neck to Peter's increasingly, irregular puffs of breath.

"I had no idea you kept it." He mentioned at one point. His voice coming out satisfactorily shaky.

"You were the one who gave it to me, of course I would hang onto it," Edmund answered off-handedly then his voice turned much more seductive.

"Don't you know by now I'm willing to take everything you could give to me?" And he pointedly ground his ass down. Finally, Peter's hands came up to hold his sides.

Come now, Petey, don't be shy, go a bit lower...

"Ed, I- I've been thinking." He said, voice an octave higher than usual.

"Mh?" Ed wondered and snaked a foot along Peter's.

"I figured we should get out of here."

Ding-ding-ding!

Smirking, he wound in Peter's hold like a cat until they were eye to eye.

"Why, Peter, that's an excellent idea."

 

Incredibly enough, the only thing Edmund ended up riding was Philip. Peter had arranged for them to visit King Lune and his family. A big, fat smile was plastered on Edmund's face every time Peter would seek out his gaze. Inwardly, though, he was fuming. This was getting frustrating.

 

A couple of knights banded together and decided to join them, so Edmund couldn't even slither up further to Peter or pretend to have injured his ankle so Peter would have to let Edmund ride on the same horse as him. For steadying and assistance and such. The occasional foot rub, perhaps.

'Higher, Peter. Higher still. Yes, I know the knee wasn't wounded but the pain blooms all the way up, you see, so please just a taaad further up.'

But, alas, most of the noblemen would stay with them the entire trip and once arriving a feast would be held and a string of mind-numbing activities would in all probability be organized.

Aslan forbid Peter or him should even vaguely form the merest thought of boredom.

 

And as predicted so it went. Four days into their stay and this was the first time Edmund had managed to slip away for some much needed privacy.

By the Lion, he missed his sisters. And how could Peter stand this? Being flocked by a dozen maidens from sun up till sun down.

Oh, he's so handsome, he's so strong. He's the most eligible Bachelor in all the five blablabla.

Yes, Ladies, Edmund was aware and he's seen him first so get lost. Or jump off a cliff. Either was fine.

 

Cautiously, he meandered through the halls in search of a deserted room where he could read in peace, or wank, probably both, when he stumbled into Corin.

“Edmund? What brings you here?”

“Forgive me, these aren't your private rooms are they? I didn't mean to intrude.”

“Don't worry, this is just my study. Are you lost?”

“Not at all, merely trying to escape the frocks and the incessantly tattling women that are caught within them.”

Corin laughed.

“In that case you are very welcome to stay. I hope you don't mind if I finish my report before I can join you? My tutor is fond of giving out penalties.”

“Of course not, I'll be perfectly fine resting in this armchair for a while,” He sighed contently, fingering the plush.

Corin dipped his quill and settled back to work. Edmund watched.

He may not be the next king in line and rather young, but handsome, well developed and at least equal in standing.

So...

Meh. Might as well.

“Say, Corin,” Edmund crossed his knees. “Have you been with a woman, yet?”

Intrigued a second ago, Corin now blushed furiously.

“Excuse me?”

“I don't mean to be crude or prying. Just- Have you enjoyed the pleasures of the flesh? One of the servant girls? Or perhaps a romp in the stables with one of the lads?”

Corin gaped like a fish, clearly stumped.

“Either way, I would ask to enjoy your company in a more... private setting.”

“You- You mean- ?”

There we go, now he was getting it. And by the signs of it he was also definitely on board. Corin licked his lips, giving his crotch a bit more breathing room. Hungry eyes raking over Edmund, he just about opened his mouth when lo and behold the whole courtly entourage barged in.

Typical, somehow.

 

During dinner, Edmund purposely sat down next to Corin and they quickly rescheduled to later that night. Meaning they may as well start the foreplay now, right?

So, Ed popped a cherry into his mouth and then into Corin's mouth. He 'accidentally' spilled sauce on two of his fingers and had Corin lick them clean, in turn he kissed a crumb off of the side of his mouth. Not to mention the few times he leaned in for lewd suggestions, just to have Corin blush the prettiest pink.

Now if this wasn't getting a reaction out of Peter then fuck it!

 

Peter did notice but his eyes narrowed only in mild confusion and not unconcealed jealousy or unbridled lust as Edmund had so wickedly hoped. Who the hell did Peter think he was putting this kind of show on for? Corin was barely out of his teens, you could probably throw a mouldy carrot on his plate and he'd get aroused!

Later on Peter accepted an invitation to dance, which meant he'd be engaged for the rest of the evening.

Damn it all then!

 

Without any fuss he made it quite clear to Corin that now was the appropriate time to retreat to a private chamber and commence with a mutual cock-sucking pleasantry. Corin tripped in his haste to get up, overthrowing his cup and clattering the plate. Oh for crying out loud.

 

Edmund had barely opened his shirt.

“I can't believe this is happening,” Corin muttered, fumbling with his own garment, in the sense that he fiddled with the strings but didn't concentrate very much on actually losing it, which hello? Kind of the point, here.

“I'm just- I'm really honoured that you would choose me and I vow that- “

"Corin, are you telling me you're a virgin?"

"Yes, I- Well, I'd always thought I ought to wait for the right person. But I do admire you a lot Edmund and like you of course and- "

"Just-" Edmund pinched the bridge of his nose, then smiled benignly. "Come here. Let's start slowly, hm?"

Goddamn it all to hell and thrice be cursed!

 

In small steps Corin sat down on the bed. Ed laid a hand on his cheek and smiled as harmless as possible. At least Corin had no problem meeting his eyes. So, Edmund leaned forward and brought their lips together in a kiss as chaste as they came. A shaky laugh was his reward. Grinning encouragingly Edmund did it again and that way they slowly began this dance.

It took several attempts of Edmund stroking over Corin's clothes before he got the hint and removed his shirt. Immediately, Edmund shrugged his own off, making sure Corin could feel the indescribable feeling of raw skin on skin. With the violent moan he released upon that, it seemed a miracle to Edmund that Corin hadn't cum straight in his pants.

Finally, things got heated. He plucked Corin's hand from where it was glued to the bedsheets and pressed it to his own crotch.

He sighed in relief when Peter- fucking Peter! - stumbled in. Without knocking! Oh the nerve of him!

"Peter!" Corin choked out, pulling the sheets up to cover- what exactly?

Nonetheless, Peter looked just as shocked, frozen in the doorway. Only Edmund fell back exasperated.

Then Peter blundered and began to retreat.

Fucking seriously!

"Forgive me, I didn't mean- " Unexpectedly, he stopped. His hand tightening on the handle, gaze darkening.

"Actually." He said and oh, Grandmother why were your eyes flashing so menacingly?

"I did mean to." And oh why was your voice so gruff?

"Corin, get out."

Spooked, Corin didn't need to hear that twice, lunged for boots and shirt and was out of there.

 

Peter slammed the door after him and advanced to the bed.

And oh Grandmommy was that big, fat erection all for him?

"Seducing the son of our friend?" Peter questioned. "What kind of conduct is that?"

"The naughty kind, I suppose." Edmund stated bored and let his legs fall open, not so bored.

"And what, do you suppose, should the proper reprimand for such behaviour be?"

"Why, I'd leave it entirely in your hands," He leered, cupping his own erection.

"Is that so? Then I'd strongly advise you to keep your own off it."

With that Peter arrived at the foot of the bed. Harshly he grabbed Edmund's ankles to yank him down. Towering over him like that, his hands slid threateningly from his feet down along his calves.

“You little minx,” He said, his hands now at his hips. “Did you really think a little boy like him could give you what you need?” Fingers dig at the waistband. This barely started yet, but Edmund was already willing to beg for Peter to just rip them off.

“At least, he was here and prepared to try,” He drawled instead.

“So, all this prancing and messing about and you'd be satisfied with someone who'd _need to try_? I don't think so.”

About to retort, Edmund wasn't given the chance because Peter flipped him forcibly on his stomach before, finally, yanking the pants down. Edmund wanted to cry out in happiness but rather opted to rub his erection into the mattress.

“I'm going to show you what an actual man can do to you,” Peter hissed into his ear. “Get higher on the bed.”

Edmund clambered to comply. After a second of rustling, Peter climbed on top of him, grabbing the bowl of oil from the night stand with one hand and his ass cheek with the other. Once the oil was securely arranged, Peter devoted himself completely to the perk buttocks in front of him. He kneaded the flesh reverently.

“I wanted to do this forever,” He groaned. “Having you walk around in that fucking coat, shoving your pretty, little ass in my face. Can't wait to fuck it.”

“Yes, please, yes,” Edmund moaned loudly.

“You want this?” He asked and pressed his clothed erection on Edmund's crack. “Want me to hold you down and fuck you until you scream?”

“Yes, yes please, do it, please, please do it,” He whined in response, dragging his leaking cock on sheets.

Fisting his hands in the covers, he watched as Peter dipped a finger – only a single finger! - into the oil.

Then he sensed it dripping on his backside, making its torturous way between the crack.

“What are you waiting for? Come on, please.”

“You know, little brother, I think after all you put me through, I need to hear you beg for it a bit more.”

Edmund didn't hesitate.

“Put it in, please, fuck me with your fingers, make me ready for you, so I can take your big cock. Need it so bad, I want to ride all night, have it so far up inside me that I can't even think anymore.” Now Peter began to circle his hole, prodding it slightly. “Just fuck me, ruin me, please Peter, please, please fuck me already!”

There were actual tears in his eyes but then he heard Peter chuckle next to him, planting a little kiss on his cheek.

“You're being such a good boy. Here, have your treat.”

Finally, he pushed in. Every muscle in Edmund's body tensed up, pushing him back on it.

“How about you leave the squeezing for when it's actually my dick that's inside you,” Peter joked.

“Can't help it,” Edmund mumbled. “Feels so good.”

Again, Peter chuckled amused.

“Then I suppose it would be bad manners to draw this out,” He said and pulled the finger free, coating three now. This time he worked two in. Edmund relaxed more and more, loving the stretch and feel of those digits. When Peter pushed the third in, Edmund almost keened. Just imagining how much thicker Peter's cock would be, made him dizzy with lust.

“Ready?” Peter asked, his voice strained.

“Yeah, dammit, put it in, I'm ready.” He demanded breathlessly.

“Turn around.”

He would have liked to be mounted like a bitch in heat just fine but, whatever, he wasn't one to argue about that now. So, he scrambled to lie on his back, spreading his legs nicely out for Peter's convenience. Unfathomably, he was still fully dressed. And grinning.

Oh, come on.

“Look at you, so needy.”

“You can make fun of me later, all right? Now I need you to stuff that cock into my ass,” He said. “Like, right now.”

“So bossy,” Peter smirked and pulled the shirt over his head, exposing gorgeous planes of tan skin and toned muscle.

“Fuck, c'mere,” Edmund ordered and pulled Peter down into a filthy kiss. You know, a bit more foreplay wouldn't actually kill him, after all. 

Peter laid all his weight on him, grinding their crotches together, while Edmund wound arms around his neck and fingers into his hair, wanting him to get closer, just closercloser _closer._ Fuck the fucking, he might actually just come from this. Rutting into each other, devouring each other's mouths, lips and tongue and spit and moans.

Peter's thumb rubbed his nipple and Edmund's own hands travelled down to squeeze Peter's ass.

“Didn't you say something of showing me what a real man can do?” He taunted and saw his brother's eyes flash.

“And didn't you _beg_ to ride me all night long?” He countered and proceeded to roll them over.

“You haven't even got your pants off,” Edmund grumbled but sat up, his hands supporting on Peter's taut stomach.

“I'm the High King. Do it for me.”

Edmund would be annoyed if this wasn't the exact point that had brought him here in the first place.

Therefore, he sensually slid down until he knelt between Peter's legs, his mouth right above the fly.

“As you wish, your Majesty,” He purred and stroked along the length of Peter's erection, causing him to bite his lip.

Slowly, so very slowly, Edmund began to unlace the breeches, making sure that his ass was up high. The sensation of his slick hole meeting air made him clench on nothing. On the other side his tongue met Peter's precome, which he swirled around the tip before taking the whole cock down his throat and sucking hard.

“Damn, Ed.” Peter groaned helplessly. “You're gonna make me spill already.”

Immediately, Edmund released with an audible pop.

“As much as it flatters me, I really can't allow that.” And he dipped his hand into the oil himself, slicking Peter up hurriedly.

Once he situated himself right above that hard cock, he sought out Peter's gaze, wanting to observe how much this was going to destroy him, too.

Then, he descended. Moaning, he guided it inch for inch into his hole. He had barely passed the head when Peter's hands found their way to his hips, gripping them intently.

Finally, he had that cursedly gorgeous cock inside him. And, oh, how deliciously it stretched and filled him. To think he had almost given up its pursuit. He felt so incredibly full, impossibly stuffed. If it were up to him, he'd never have it leave his ass.

“Still there?” Peter grinned, stroking the skin with his thumbs.

“Yeah, just- yeah,” Edmund answered inelegantly. 

“You gonna move soon?”

That earned him a dark look. Edmund was gonna move so hard he'd break the dick clean off and actually fulfil his wish of keeping it in there forever, you piece of shit.

Nonetheless, he started a rather modest pace, enjoying himself with feeling even the most minuscule sensation. Edmund closed his eyes, let his head fall back and stroked his own cock in the same pace. He would draw this out however long he damn well pleased.

But he hadn't reckoned with Peter's own impatience.

“Fuck this,” Peter exclaimed and threw Edmund off him, face landing in the cushions, before he climbed back between his legs.

“Hey!” Edmund admonished. “I was enjoying myself.”

“You don't say,” Peter mocked. “Then I'm sure you won't mind if I take a turn at that.” With that he pulled Edmund back until he was balanced on his knees and entered him deep. Edmund could feel balls slam against his own. 

As expected, and hoped, Peter's speed picked up swiftly until they were caught at an almost brutal pace. The smack of flesh against flesh driving Edmund crazy. Soon enough, his legs were about to give out. He took the moment to feel up his rather neglected dick, jerking it. But Peter slapped his hands away.

“No, you are going to come from my cock alone.”

Damn, still, Edmund sure as shit wouldn't mind that.

Again, Peter changed their position, guiding Edmund on his back where he could make sure the only reason Edmund's dick bounced was because of how hard Peter fucked him. Therefore, Edmund placed his hands back on Peter's ass. Just feeling the muscle clench and unclench under his fingers was killing him.

Having Peter's virility directed solely at him, realizing he couldn't get away even if he wanted to, having to lay there until Peter sated himself on his body, was enough to send him shouting over the edge. He felt Peter's dick so intensely as he sped up even more, riding Edmund's uncontrolled clenching out for all its worth. Then it all became a bit dark.

 

When he came to Peter was still at it. Meaning he probably hadn't been out long. Probably.

“Glad you decided to join me again,” Peter grunted above him. 

Edmund only huffed vaguely. He was sure he had a body, but somehow he couldn't really feel it all that well. Actually, he could, at least the lower part were Peter was still rutting relentlessly into him. That felt definitely tender and sensitive. Shooting the occasional attempt at arousal through his nervous system. The rest of his body was just kinda there, being jostled around on the sheets.

“Edmund,” Peter called. “Edmund, look at me.”

Actually, he would rather leave his eyes closed, thank you very much.

“Come on, Ed,” He said again, taking Edmund's exhausted dick in hand. “Look at me.”

Out of a mix of annoyance and slight pain he deliberately clenched his hole as hard as he could, while he met Peter's gaze.

Incredibly enough, that combination did it for him. Peter came. Disgustingly romantic, really. What a fucking wimp.

He collapsed more or less on top of him, breathing heavy. Edmund, not cradling him whatsoever, put his arms around him. Peter on the other hand planted exhausted, little kisses on his shoulder and neck and jaw. In protest Edmund whined. Too hot and sticky and uncomfortable but don't actually leave!

He seized Peter's arm as he made to get up.

“Just getting a towel,” He explained, stroking through Edmund's hair fondly. “I'll be right back.”

Whatever, not like Edmund cared, he had gotten what he wanted from this.

Still, after Peter finished cleaning them up and climbed back in, Edmund was very docile, letting Peter turn him this way and that without complaining, until they were all snuggled up.

 

Just as Edmund was ready to drift off, Peter murmured something into his ear.

"If this is what you wanted all along then why didn't you just say so?"

Edmund had to force back an indignant screech. Could you believe this oaf?!

 

"Now where would be the fun in that?" He sighed generously.

That earned him a pinch to the bottom.

 


End file.
